chez_albertfandomcom-20200215-history
Byron
Byron Harrow, formerly known as "The Gunslinger," is Oliver's former mentor and a retired vigilante. He trained Oliver as a young and inexperienced vigilante, leading Oliver in joining him in his vigilante crusade. However, after he meets the love of his life, Charlotte, Byron leaves vigilantism behind and marries Charlotte, eventually becoming a suburban family man. Appearance and Personality "The Gunslinger" becoming a vigilante (The Gunslinger). Mentoring Oliver The test One night, Byron decided to take a walk through the streets of Pembroke. He saw a young Oliver in a poorly made vigilante costume, patrolling the neighborhood. Intrigued, Byron decided to test Oliver's skills. The next night, Byron and an accomplice staged a mugging in a dark alleyway, directly within Oliver's sight. Byron acted as the perpetrator, while Byron's accomplice played the victim. Oliver failed to stop Byron, but Byron was impressed by Oliver's moxie and his dedication to protect the innocent. Byron decided to reveal that he is "The Gunslinger," a famed Pembroke vigilante that served as Oliver's inspiration for taking up vigilantism. Oliver is shocked, but ultimately agrees to be Byron's ward. Oliver's training After the test, Oliver moved into Byron's apartment. For the next few years, Byron trained Oliver in stealth, self-defense, and striking tactics. The training was grueling and intense, but Oliver quickly improved his skills and garnered much praise from his mentor. Despite Byron's hardened and prickly exterior, his affection towards Oliver was undeniable. Likewise, Oliver looked to Byron as both mentor and father figure. Oliver idolized Byron, respecting him with the utmost sincerity. The two became incredibly close, working the streets of Pembroke together as a vigilante duo. Leaving vigilantism Three years after Oliver's first "test" in the streets, Byron met a young woman named Charlotte. The two quickly fell in love. Byron trusted Charlotte deeply, and he confessed his vigilantism to her. Charlotte was surprised, but decided to support Byron and encouraged him to continue helping the people of Pembroke. The end of The Gunslinger Throughout his years as The Gunslinger, Byron gained many enemies. Most notably, _______ had a personal vendetta against Byron. Byron's arch nemesis learned details concerning The Gunslinger's secret identity, including his relationships with Charlie and Oliver. Byron's arch nemesis used this information to blackmail and control Byron. Eventually, Byron was able to defeat __________. The threat to his loved ones, however, terrified Byron to his core. Byron realized that he was a changed man now, no longer a solitary shadow roaming the streets of Pembroke but a man with someone he loved as a son and a woman he wanted to start a family with. In a fit of rage and tears, Byron swore to give up his vigilante ways to protect the people he loved. The falling out Oliver strongly disagreed with Byron’s choice, believing that people needed Byron as The Gunslinger. Oliver protested that Byron was turning his back on innocent people in need and betraying the vigilante cause. Byron, however, was resolute in his decision. Oliver became increasingly angry with Byron, blaming him for abandoning the people of Pembroke. Unable to resolve their conflict, Oliver decided to sever ties with Byron and act as a solo vigilante. After Oliver left Pembroke, Byron and Charlotte saved up to buy a house together in Brickburbia. There, Byron and Charlotte married and started a family together. Byron never missed his dangerous, yet exciting life as a vigilante and cherished his role as a father to his young children and husband to his loving wife. Present day and Chez Albert Albie and Oliver participated in a cooking reality competition television show. o Byron, who is now married to Charlie and has two kids, a toddler girl and a baby boy (named Oliver), sees Oliver on TV o Byron decides to visit Brick City, which is a short drive from the suburbs, Brickburbia, where he now lives, in hopes of finding and reconnecting with Oliver - Byron visits Chez Albert with his family under the guise of being a customer o Oliver is both extremely shocked and conflicted o Unsure of how to approach Oliver, Byron tries to banter with Oliver, but fails  Oliver becomes angry and refuses to engage in conversation Tropes * All-Powerful Bystander - Much to Oliver's anger and dismay. * Byronic Hero - Subverted. Byron embodied his namesake trope before meeting Charlotte, but was redeemed by The Power of Love. * Firing One-Handed - When using his weapon of choice. * Heroic Neutral - Retired Byron simply wants to live in peace with his family. * Home Sweet Home - Describes Byron's family life with Charlotte and his children in Brickburbia. * Improbable Aiming Skills - Part of what makes Byron such a sharp shooter. * Older and Wiser - When compared to Oliver. * Parental Substitute - Byron acts as Oliver's mentor and father. * Quick Draw - Byron's gunslinging style. * Retired Badass - Describes retired, family-man Byron. * Revolvers Are Just Better * Sexy Mentor - Byron is very attractive. * The Ace - Byron is extremely skilled as a crimefighter and has thorough knowledge of the criminal networks near Brick City, but he is now retired. * The Gunslinger - Byron embodies this trope when acting as a vigilante. * Vigilante ManCategory:People